


Superwolf

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentioned past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: The Winchesters find werewolf Stiles in the Sheriff's office and he has to think fast because Derek is busy following a rough Omega in their territory.





	1. Prologue

Derek raced after the Omega with his teeth bared. She yelped in terror and dodged, trying to break free from his pack. She was a stranger in his territory and he wasn’t going to take it. However, a scent coming from her made him silence his snarls. She wasn’t going to get away, but it was apparent now that she wasn’t a threat. His pack responded well and fell back as she collapsed on her side, panting heavily. It wasn’t obvious by looking at her but he could smell the pregnancy on her. 

“Please don’t hurt me. I didn’t know you were here. I was running before I got to your territory. Please don’t hurt my pups.” The Omega begged, her head pressed against the ground and her tail tucked tightly between her legs. Derek slowly walked forward and sat in front of her in a non-threatening manner. She glanced frantically between him and his pack members pacing around behind him but after a second she slowly sat up. 

“We aren’t going to hurt you” He spoke calmly and she nodded. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. Her heart was still pounding but she was suddenly in her human form. 

“You have to let me go and run!” She groaned, her hand resting on her stomach and her eyes still flashing wolf. He reared his head back in shock and she scrambled backward. “Hunters are chasing me! They think I’m a monster but I’m not. It doesn’t matter to them. I have to run” She moaned in terror and he paused, shifting to his human form as well. 

“We can help you. We know some hunters that will help with these ones and…” Derek tried to calm her down but she was violently shaking her head. 

“Noooo! It’s the Winchesters.” She stared at him and he felt his blood run cold. Spinning on the spot he locked eyes with a wolf, which turned out to be Scott. 

“Get the rest of the pack together. We are leaving within the hour and call the Argents.” He snarled at him and the pack raced off, their Alpha’s fear putting speed into their steps. “You, either come with us or run” He spun and pointed at the Omega before shifting back to his wolf form. He followed his pack, making sure that no one fell behind and everyone was doing as they were told. The Omega followed at a slower pace, her head hanging low as if she expected him to turn and attack. 

“Hurry up!” He snapped at her and she yelped. The effect was the opposite of what he needed as she slowed. “All of us fear the Winchesters, but I can’t protect you and your pups if your falling behind.”

“I’m coming” She whispered, picking up her pace. Boyd fell beside her and she tried to match his steps. Derek felt guilty for the exhaustion he caused her but something about her told him she would keep moving. He also knew that since he gave the all clear, Boyd would keep an eye on her. He nodded to his Beta and moved on. He had to find Stiles, his mate.


	2. Winchesters, meet Stilinski!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets the Winchesters but his pack isn't picking up their phones, so he calls Chris.

Stiles sat in his fathers desk and flipped through a random magazine he found as he waited. Derek said they would have a date later and he was excited for it, but it was later, and he would have to wait it out. He was bored. 

“Sheriff Stilinski?” A tall man with short, light brown hair walked in wearing a cheap suit. He was closely followed by an even taller man with a similar cheap suit and almost ridiculously long, dark brown hair. Stiles arched his eye brow at him and frowned. He was lucky that only his eyes could be seen above the magazine because his nose was flaring wide as he scented them. They smelled of death and fast food. 

“I am A stilinski, but not the Sheriff Stilinski. How can I help you two?” He set his magazine down as both of them narrowed their eyes at him, unsure of what to do. 

“We are with the FBI and we are just letting the local law know we’re in town.” The shorter one huffed at Stiles stifled a growl. He was lying, and it was almost believable if it wasn’t for Stiles contacts with the actual FBI. They would have warned him. 

“Nah, though you look familiar. Have I seen you on TV?” He leaned forward so his elbows were resting on the desk and his chin on his hands as he bat his eyes at the men. The tall one cocked his head to the side for a second as he processed his response and then flashed a very impressive Bitch-face at him. The short one licked his lips and tried to hide a smile. 

“Young man..” The tall one started and Stiles grinned. He could resist interrupting. 

“Old man?” He smirked as the short one stuttered in offence and the tall one flashed a faint smile at his partners reaction before glaring at Stiles. The short one opened his mouth, but it wasn’t his voice that sounded.

“Is there a reason two FBI agents are picking a fight with my son?” His father was calm but there was a threatening tone to his words. The agents turned in surprise and Stiles hopped to his feet. 

“Hey Dad, they we’re just being all secret agent” He bounced past them, flashing a wink as he did. “I’ll just wait with the others” 

“How much do I have to apologize for?” His father called after him and he glanced over his shoulder at them. The hunters watched him as his father shook his head at his antics. Stiles pasted a smile on his face even as he dug his phone out. 

“Come on Der” He shifted from foot to foot as the ringing continued. He bit his lip when it went to voicemail for the third time. He shifted through the numbers of the pack, calling each one several times. No one picked up. He knew there was a strange wolf in the territory but he also knew she was an Omega and they didn’t need all of them there to handle it. Taking a deep breath, he tried to think of his options, and then called Argent. 

“Yeah?” Chris picked up and Stiles whined into the phone in relief. His eyes flickered to the hunters who were still talking to his father and closed his eyes. “Stiles, I know you’re there cause this is your number so just tell me what’s going on.”

“There are hunters in the police station. They’re talking to my dad right now and I don’t really know how to tell you I know they’re hunters.” He explained quietly and shuttered when one turned to look at him. He glared at him before turning around so he couldn’t read his lips. 

“What kind of hunters?” Chris asked, all business. 

“The very scary kind with believable FBI badges. There’s a tall one and a taller one.” Stiles frowned as he thought. “They might be brothers. They laughed at each other when I sassed them but they have really cheap suits. Don’t ask how I know they are cheap” 

“Stiles, shut up and go outside” Chris sounded stiff but he did as he was told. 

“Alright, I’m outside” He snapped, frustrated that he left his father in the room with killers. Yeah, he was the Sheriff, but he was also the DAD.

“What do you see in the parking lot?” Stile frowned and looked around. One thing about small towns is that he knew who drove what, and he knew that the Chevy Impala wasn’t from town. 

“There is a Chevy Impala here, a 1969 I think” He eyed it before he realized the other line was silent. “Chris?” he blinked when the man let out a shuttered breath. 

“It’s the Winchesters, Stiles. Get out of town and take your pack with you. I’ll talk to them but don’t go near them again.” Chris’s voice shook slightly, and Stiles shuttered. These people were dangerous enough to make a trained hunter terrified. Stiles opened his mouth to ask more questions when a voice sounded next to him. 

“Is there a problem, son of the Sheriff?” The shorter one asked, a somewhat innocent look on his face. Stiles hung up and stared at him blankly, his mind racing as he tried to think about what to say. 

“You looked like you were making a lot of phone calls.” The tall one paused and watched him. Damn, he felt hunted.

“My boyfriend broke off our date!” He stammered out, “He didn’t give an explanation and I was calling my brother so we can eat icecream and watch Disney movies” They both blinked at him with sympathy and the shorter one held his hand out. 

“Hey man, call us if you need anything, or if you see anything weird going on around here.” He grinned easily and he took his hand without thinking. The bastard had a silver ring on. Stiles stiffed slightly as his hand burned but schooled his face quickly. They couldn’t know he was a werewolf. The couldn’t see that he was in pain. 

“Yeah, well. I had a rough day so…” He turned and started walking away, jamming his hands in his pockets as he went. He hunched his shoulders, feeling their eyes on him. He blinked in pain from his hand and ended up walking right past his Jeep. He didn’t want to drive. He needed to get to the pack but his hands were shaking to hard. He wanted to go back to his father but that meant passing the hunters. 

“Guess I’ll just head home.” He couldn’t get their scent out of his nose and it was making his skin crawl. He wanted his mate, but he couldn’t pinpoint where Derek was in the territory.


	3. They are killers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ends up back at the police station where he finds that the Winchesters have broken in. Derek finds him and they get ready to leave.

Stiles walked around until the sun went down, which was only about an hour. He still couldn’t find anyone, and no one was picking up their phones. He didn’t end up at his house, but back at the police station. Everyone left and he let himself in. Walking around aimlessly, he stopped at his fathers desk and sniffed. It was still drench in the scent of the hunters and he gagged. 

“Oh sweet Jesus! They’re stinky fucks” Stiles pinched his nose and grabbed his phone. He sat on his fathers desk despite the smell, and to be honest, he wanted to make it smell like himself or his father again. He flicked through his contacts until he got to Dereks, hitting dial.

“Stiles” Derek’s voice made all the stress drain from Stiles body and he slouched down, holding the phone against his ear as if it was his only lifeline. 

“Hey Der” Stiles started but his stomach suddenly rolled. The scent of the hunters was all around him. He was so focused on the phone that he didn’t listen to the door behind him. “I screwed up…” He cried out scrambling to his feet and spinning around. The hunters clocked him with something and he dropped. He didn’t think there was a human that could knock out a werewolf, but they sure as Hell came close. 

“Dean!” The tall one yelled and Stiles staggered to his feet, using the wall to brace himself as the shorter hunter pulled a knife. 

“He’s a monster, Sam!” Dean snarled and Stiles glance at Sam. 

“He’s just a kid!” Sam hissed low. Stiles gazed around to see where his phone landed but a whimper slipped out when he saw it shattered on the floor. He needed to get a Nokia. He was usually a fighter, but he knew he was out of his league. They would kill him if he moved a muscle. 

“Who the Hell are you two? You’re not FBI!” he gasped out, holding a hand to his head, a little grateful that he was hit where his hair was so they couldn’t see that it was healed. “You broke into my Dad’s office.”

“So did you” Stiles expected to be stabbed. He didn’t expect to get a childish reply. He shot Dean a glare, as did Sam. “Never mind about breaking and entering. We are more interested in the fact that there are werewolves in this town.”

“Werewolves?” Stiles arched his eye brow at them as he sneered at them. “What about fairies? Or Santa?” He crossed his arms and pushed off of the wall. “I’m sorry to say the closest thing to Supernatural is how the principal at the high school still has a job.” 

“Where is your pack?” Dean lifted his knife at Stiles.

“Like a battery pack?” He cocked his head to one side and glared. “Or a pack of gum cause you smell kind of rank.”

“Where is your pack?” Dean took a step forward and pressed the knife against his neck. Stiles closed his eyes for a second so they wouldn’t see them flash with color. 

“Killing the Sheriff’s son in his office. Great plan guys.” He slowly opened an eye a crack and peered at them. Sam moved forward and yanked Dean back. Stiles watched them as they backed out to just outside the door. He could go out a window, but they were bulletproof for some reason and he wasn’t sure if he could break them. 

“Dean, we have no proof that this guy is a werewolf. Other then the fact that you had a hunch and he called someone after meeting us.” Sam hissed, thinking that Stiles couldn’t hear him. Stiles listened intently as he gathered up his phone.

“We have no proof that he isn’t. Someone can’t be this annoying!” Dean snapped, waving his knife around. Stiles chuckled low as he tried to get his phone to work. It was dead. 

“He was calling his boyfriend.” Sam countered. 

“My ring burned him.” 

“Did you see a burn? You were too busy looking at his ass than his hands.” 

“I was not and yes, he hid his hands cause they were burned.”

“Or that his boyfriend just broke off their date and he was moping.” Sam snapped his mouth shut as Stiles walked over. 

“Can I go home now? I came here to get my Jeep” Stiles pouted at them both, hoping to play off as a heart broken loser. “I walked home cause I wasn’t feeling good about life and left her here.”

“And you were in your fathers office because…” Dean jerked his chin up and his hand flipped the knife around. 

“Because I got a text from said boyfriend, but I wanted to talk to him.” Stiles ducked his head and shuffled his feet around. “Look, I haven’t told my Dad yet that I had a boyfriend instead of a girl. I think he knows but I don’t know.”

“He knows. And he doesn’t care as long as you’re happy.” Stiles forced his face to look surprised when Sam piped up. 

“Oh geez, now I do have to talk to him. Again.” Stiles rubbed at his face and took a deep breath. “Look, if I can leave now, I won’t tell anyone that you were here, and I need to call Der back and tell him I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, sorry for the scare kid.” Dean stepped aside and Stiles shuffled pass. He snatched up a cell phone off a random desk and flipped it open to see it was good. 

“Just get lost guys.” Stiles huffed, holding the door open for them to leave. They shuffled around at if they hadn’t expected to kick them out before following him. He shut the door and locked it with his personal key. He didn’t say a word as he dialed Dereks number and hoped into his Jeep. He put it on speaker and backed out of the parking lot, watching the Impala behind him as he drove away. 

“Hello?” Derek didn’t answer but Isaac did. 

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles glanced at the rearview again before turning down a random dirt road and shutting everything off, hiding the light from the phone. 

“He’s looking for you. Some hunters called Winchesters are here and he called the pack together so we could all leave. You called and he panicked a little.” Isaac explained quickly. “I was packing some food for the road.” He added, sounding lost and frightened. 

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles couldn’t make his voice higher than a whisper as the Impala sped past his hide out. The sound of screeching breaks sounded out and Stiles groaned. “They might be trying to follow me, so if you see Der…” He stopped as said werewolf yanked the passenger door open and hopped in, completely naked. 

“They’re what?” Isaac shouted and Derek grabbed the phone. 

“Keep to the plan pup, leave with the others. NOW!” Derek snarled, his eyes flashing red and hung up. Stiles stretched his hand out and ran his knuckles along his cheek to calm him. The Impala rumbled past the entrance of the dirt road but kept backing up. 

“Is anyone hurt?” Stiles watched closely and Derek shook his head.

“Chris is going to handle it, but they’re killers. The Omega is running from them and we are going to help her.” Derek leaned over and started the engine. “We need to go see the Sheriff. See what he knows about them and then get out of town.”

“Got it.” Stiles put it into gear and drove off. Breathing in his Alpha’s scent, he found little comfort in it. The scent was lined with fear even though he wasn’t showing it. “I think they are still following us.”

“I know, but I don’t have a…” Derek suddenly leaned forward and buried his face in his neck, running his nose along the line were the knife sat. Stiles cocked his head to the side, used to the behavior and kept driving. After a few seconds Derek pulled back and pressed his fingers against it. 

“It didn’t break the skin.” Stiles tried to comfort him but his hand slid down his arm and took the one that the ring touched. “Ah… Well… that.” He stuttered out as Derek kissed his fingers before intertwining them with his own. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Derek murmured, his walls coming completely down as he tried to hold him across the seats. 

“I’m glad you weren’t. I managed to convince them I was acting odd because you broke our date.” Stiles chuckled but he could see that it was the wrong thing to say. The Alpha was a softy on the inside. 

“Our date! I forgot.” Derek blinked and Stiles just smiled at him. 

“It’s fine. I here by give you a free pass to break any and all future dates if our lives are in danger.” Derek leaned back into the passenger seat as he spoke, rolling his eyes at his antics. “Or if we’re just to lazy to go and would rather have sex”

“Stiles” Derek scolded but his face pinkened slightly, which was the effect he was looking for, and quickly pulled some random clothes they had in the back on. They were both calmer now as he pulled into his driveway. Derek hopped out of the car and walked around to his side, popping the door open before Stiles even finished turning off the engine. 

“Ah, I feel like a princess” Stiles stepped down and planted a kiss on his cheek. Derek just wrapped his arm around his waist and tugged him toward the house. They both froze as the door swung open in front of them. 

“Hey Dad” He smiled brightly but the Sheriff just glared. He was so used to his fathers scent that he could occasionally sneak up on him. 

“You are so grounded” His father pointed at him, “And so are you.” He swung to Derek. 

“We’re both adults!” Stiles protested but Derek remained silent. His Alpha stepped forward and his father moved to the side, letting them in. 

“We’re here to explain everything but we have to leave soon.” Stiles soothed his father the best he could but he wasn’t having any of it. 

“I know those men are what you…Werewolves call hunters” His dad shot the tiniest glare at Derek and Stiles waved at him to get his attention back. 

“How do you know they were hunters?” His father shrugged at him as they followed Derek upstairs. 

“I am a cop, son. I know what questions really mean by the way their asked, but they were looking for a new comer.” Sheriff took a deep breath and sighed. “These guys are trained killers.” 

“Yeah, so everyone’s been saying.” Stiles jumped when Derek appeared with a duffle bag and his backpack. “We’re clearing out until they are gone. Are you going to be alright with us gone?”

“Sure kid. You don’t worry about me. Where are you going?” Stiles nearly groaned in delight that he was being let go so easily, but he could feel the tension.

“Um, no idea where, but I’ll be fine. And I am so sorry but I need to ask you a favor.” Stiles stiffened as a sound reached his ears. The Impala rumbled to a stop right out side of their house. 

“Sti?” Derek growled low, his eyes locked on the wall where the car would have been. 

“What’s going on?” His father snapped, angry that he didn’t have super hearing. 

“They’re outside, we need plan.” Derek hefted the bags over one shoulder and paced around the living room.

“I have one, but I need you shout at me to never come home” Stiles gauged his fathers reaction and Derek whipped around in shock. “They think that I came back here to tell you about Der being my boyfriend. I need you to kick me out.” Stiles fought back tears that suddenly spouted from his eyes at the thought of his father actually doing such a thing. His father gave him a tight hug.

“I’m sorry kid, but I can’t. I stand at the door and look angry, if I must but I could never tell you that. I know you need to go, but I can’t send you away like that” His father prattled and Derek started to herd them toward the door, neither one letting go. 

“Alright dad. I gotta go.” Stiles pulled back and his father grabbed Derek, wrapping him in a tight and quick hug. Derek looked a little shocked but nodded at them. When they nodded back, he kicked the door open and walked down the steps with a massive frown on his face that was only amplified by his eyebrows. Stiles stumbled after him, trying to look shocked. The tears streaming down his face made it easy. Derek dropped the bags in the back of the Jeep and opened the driver’s door. 

“You drive or me?” he asked low, but Stiles shook his head. He slid into the driver’s seat and his father shook his head before closing the door. From afar, it would look like he was angry, but Stiles could see he was worried more than anything. 

“Stiles, we need to go” Derek gently closed the passenger door, breaking his train of thoughts. Stiles nodded and started the car, driving away with a sigh. For once he didn’t feel like talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.


	4. The meeting with an Angel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the pack when Cas snaps the Winchesters into their hide-out. Explanations ensue and a story of terror.

“Stiles!” They both stopped at and cabin that apparently used to belong to Peter, but they didn’t want anything to do with it until the hunters came. Now it was the place a safe house to meet up, about a ten hour drive from town. He wasn’t sure who all called his name when he walked in cause the entire pack was there.

“You should have kept moving” Derek chastised but there wasn’t much venom to it. The pack yelled greetings to their Alpha without paying mind to his attitude. 

“We didn’t know where else to go.” Scott shuffled around so he could get closer to Stiles, trying to see why he was hunched over. Stiles flashed a smile but the Winchesters were still on his mind. They were strange, but a problem he had to figure out so his pack wasn’t killed. 

“Anywhere but here” Derek sighed, dropping the bags on the musty couch and turned to his pack. “If you run into another packs territory and they catch you, all you have to tell them is that the Winchesters were in yours and I told you all to scatter.”

“Wait? Is this like… Common protocol with werewolves and the Winchesters?” Erica snapped and everyone turned back to Derek. 

“They are well known enough, so yes.” Derek flopped into the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. “So that’s why you all need to get going.”

“Can’t we stay just one more night?” Isaac asked, and Stiles noticed he was glancing worriedly at a stranger. The stranger was the Omega from earlier, who huffed and turned away. Stiles slowly moved through the pack, murmuring comforts and giving half hugs to those who needed it. He stopped next to the Omega and leaned against the wall. 

“You hurt?” He asked softly. She shook her head, watching the front door with her back to the wall. It was a one room cabin and she was acting frightened. He knew it wasn’t from his pack, as she didn’t jump when Boyd brushed past or when Erica handed her some jerky. 

“I’m going run a small patrol around the cabin, if that’s alright?” Scott eyed the door and Derek nodded, waving a hand absently. 

“Take a few others with you” the Alpha nodded at Isaac and Erica and the three of them bounded out. Stiles watched, but mostly listened to them as far as he could as they circled around the cabin and outwards. 

“What do you know about the Winchesters?” He turned back to the Omega and the girl blinked at him. She frowned slightly and rolled her head back as she thought. 

“I know they were hunters when they questioned me, so once they left I ran. I thought that my pack set them on me. They used to tell stories of how the Winchesters kill all were’s without a pack and will kill me if I lost control of it. I was bitten about three years ago by their Alpha.” She shuttered, and Stiles found himself moving closer. She bowed her head and swallowed. “I saw them shortly after I ran away from my pack, so I thought…”

“Your pack told you that if you screwed up they would set the World’s deadliest hunters on you?” Stiles gaped at her and she just smirked a little and shrugged as if to say ‘What are you gonna do?’ 

“I took me three years to get angry enough to run, or at least, I didn’t care if they killed me but I was ready to not live with them anymore.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I’m so sorry that I brought them here and put you all in danger. I wasn’t thinking, and I have no excuse for my actions. I should have thought about it.”

“What? That’s ridiculous. You were running for your life and the life of your child. Of course there was no way you thought about us!” Stiles stiffened when a crack sounded along with the smell of Ozone. The Winchester’s and another man, or something he knew wasn’t human were there.

“Holy sh…” Stiles felt his Beta form slam out of him and every other werewolf in the room. He sagged against the wall at the sudden shift but Derek was already between him and the hunters. 

“What are you doing here?” Derek snarled. The hunters stared in shock at them while the third man just looked a little bored. 

“Warn us next time CAS!” Dean hissed, his hands reaching back but coming up empty. 

“Why? You just asked me to find them.” The creature called Cas answered in a deep voice but there was a power to it that made his ears flick. 

“Derek, don’t pick a fight with the hunters that have…whatever that thing is on their side” Stiles muttered, low enough that the humans wouldn’t be able to hear him but Cas’s head snapped around to gaze at him, not blinking his bright blue eyes. 

“Stiles?” Dean greeted calmly, spotting him after seeing Cas’s reaction. Sam looked pissed and Stiles decided it was time to take action. Forcing his wolf down so he was mostly human looking, he stepped forward. 

“Hey guys, have you met my boyfriend?” He beamed at them, gently patting Derek on his arm. The werewolf growled low, swinging his arm back and nudging Stiles behind him. “So I wasn’t exactly lying to you when I said he broke off our date. He just found out some hunters were in town and we were gonnna take a vacation until they blew out again.”

“A vacation huh?” Dean took a step forward. Many things happened at once. His three missing pack members slammed through the door and skidded to a halt at the sight of Cas. Cas’s eyes flared electric blue just slightly and the air filled with the crackle of energy as he grabbed Dean’s arm. Stiles just managed to snatch Derek’s arm before he stepped forward to meet Dean’s attack. 

“STOP!” the Omega ran into the middle of them and threw her arms out. Her knee’s clocked together and she looked a few seconds away from passing out in fear but she didn’t. He watched in shock as everyone calmed down. Scott lead the others to stand by the rest of the pack and Stiles stretched out a hand behind him which the three brushed against as they passed. Scott took it for a heartbeat but dropped it. 

“Well?” Sam swallowed and looked at the Omega. “I thought you were still supposed to be in a hospital?”

“Broken legs aint shit” She slowly turned her back on Derek and him. Derek tried to stretch his hand forward to her but she reached back and slapped it away when Dean narrowed his eyes. “No protective Alpha right now.”

“Alpha?” Dean sneered but there was curiosity in his eyes as he studied him. 

“Uh, leader of the pack” Sam hissed, not looking as curious. “Not like the original.”

“Original?” Stiles asked but Sam shot him a bitch-face. He opened his mouth to say something but the Omega shot him a pleading look. 

“Why did you lie to us?” Sam pouted slightly and the Omega turned back to him. 

“You’re hunters. I was running from my pack that told me all hunters, the worst being the Winchesters, would kill me on sight.” She sneered at him and Dean flashed a look that wasn’t surprised. 

“We weren’t actually going to kill you or anyone,” Dean scolded, “yet. On the anyone part, we don’t kill monsters that aren’t actually…..monsters.”

“Wow, you guys are nuts” Scott stared at the three of them. Cas was still looking around with boredom. 

“Well they are hunters. It takes a certain type.” Derek growled low. 

”Alright, how about we all calm down again. We stay over here, and you over there and we talk this out. No claws out, and no guns or knifes on our part.” Sam glanced at his partners who nodded. 

“What about that thing?” Isaac stuttered slightly, pointing at Cas with a shaking hand. Stiles smelled his fear a second later and quickly walked over to him. The Beta backed away from Cas and shook his head back and forth. “How does he even fit in here?” 

“Dude, it’s gonna be alright, just stay with Erica and Boyd and Cas isn’t gonna hurt you if we behave.” He murmured so at least the humans didn’t hear. He tugged Isaac over and pressed him between the two wolves and only calmed down when Erica loped her arm over his shoulder. 

“But he’s so big, and bright” Isaac muttered and buried his face in her hair. 

“I am an angel of the lord. You can see my true form” Cas cocked his head to the side as he watched the scene. Everyone but the hunters froze, staring at the so called angel. They couldn’t say it wasn’t true, but it didn’t seem real. 

“Oh sure, and the President is my Uncle” Stiles sneered without thinking and Derek finally turned his head to him, but his body remained forward. 

“Stiles” The Alpha just groaned in expiration. Stiles straightened slightly and made his way back to his mate. “What do you guys say, hear them out?” The werewolves shot looks at one another but said nothing. They all knew that was the only option. Fighting meant they would all die. Derek groaned under his breath and turned back to the hunter. “Well, they have no problem with it.” After a few seconds they managed to look human again and the Winchesters relaxed a little more. 

“Why were you at the hospital?” The Omega asked first, catching everyone off guard. She was still standing in the middle of the room. 

“Well, were thought you could tell us about where your pack kept some valuables, specifically a book that had some information on a big bad we’re facing. What about you? Why was a werewolf in the hospital? You’re supposed to have super healing.” Dean walked over to the wall and leaned against it with a small glare. Sam shot the smallest, longing look at the couch before joining him. Stiles watched them before stepping forward and looping his arm through the Omegas. Derek gave a small grumble but he lead her to the couch and sat her down. 

“A prego like yourself should rest.” He explained before moving his duffle so he could sit. 

“She’s pregnant?” Sam gaped at them and Stiles chose to ignore it. 

“I think it’s time for you to tell us everything about this pack of yours” He saw her eyes widen. She glanced at Derek, who nodded at her and she bowed her head. 

“Fine, first off, my name is Dawn. I was bitten about three years ago and I was the only female in the pack. The Alpha was cruel but he made it clear that Omega’s were trash, and so apart from the occasional backhand, they left me alone. I was told that if I didn’t learn to control the wolf then they would kill me or set hunters on me” Dawn eyed the Winchesters for a second before turning back to her lap. “About a year ago a new guy got the bite. He didn’t seem so bad. He treated me differently, like a person and I realized what my wolf had been missing without a pack. They had plenty of money, so they didn’t work, but I had several jobs to pay for food and they made me pay rent. I had to keep things clean or they would get more aggressive. He helped me with certain things, made some of hits happen less.” 

“That’s terrible” Stiles forced his voice to remain sympathetic, but he could feel the fury from his pack behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the Derek was struggling to keep his eyes from flaring red. 

“That’s not what packs are for. They are meant to watch out for each other, like a large family.” Derek stopped when Dawn saw his red eyes and flinched. 

“I thought we had something, but once I got pregnant he wanted nothing to do with me. The Alpha didn’t want to bite anyone else in fear that he would get another Omega, and so the initiation for… He told the guy to get me pregnant. They all laughed at me for thinking it was real. I realized I had to get out of there if I didn’t want my kid to act the same way. So I made a plan. I laced some soup with wolfsbane, not enough for them to smell but enough for it to take effect. They weren’t very good at being werewolves. They couldn’t even do a full shift.” Dawn smirked slightly and shook her head. “I just needed enough time to get away without them noticing. I was positive that they couldn’t track me. I was in the hospital because I had some of the soup so they would eat it too.”

“But the wolfsbane?” Dean interrupted and she waved her hand. 

“One bowl to their five is nothing. I threw it up claiming morning sickness but I was weakened. I shifted and ran when they started to pass out. I was just about out of range when the Alpha tried to call me back. He used it a lot when I was first bitten, but he slowly stopped because the fear he put in me… It didn’t work anymore. His call wasn’t pack anymore. It was death, so it… It made me loose control of my wolf a little and I ran in front of a car in my desperation to get away from him. I just wanted to get away so bad that I thought I could get it but I didn’t. Broke my back legs and crawled away. The car drove off and I kept going. The call stopped after a while and I was forced to turn human from exhaustion. Some hikers found me. Naked, dirty and with two broken legs. I scared the nurses when I told them I was pregnant but they looked at the baby and everything was fine. About that time you two walked in.” She patted her hands as she waited for someone to say something but the room was a shocked silence. 

“You poisoned your entire pack and yourself, ran away, got hit by a car, picked up by strangers, and your baby survived the whole thing?” Erica blinked out of the trance first. “Badass!”

“Well when you put it that way…” Dawn fidgeted for a second before rolling her eyes. “And then I was running from these guys and that was another day of just fear and then finding this pack and thinking…. I mean I know now that you aren’t like that but it was all I’ve ever known so I thought that you…” 

“You thought we were going to enslave you?” Derek asked in disbelief. Dawn opened and closed her mouth for a second before turning back to the Winchesters. 

“I think the only books were in the library and there was a not-so-secret secret room that had several books and other things. I’m not sure what they were but they gave off strange energy. The Alpha didn’t mind me being around some but I never touched them cause I thought they would kill me if I did.” Dawn explained slowly, a thoughtful look on her face. “I won’t help you find them so don’t ask.” 

“We weren’t going to. We, um…” Sam frown and then sighed. “We arrived shortly after the poison took it’s course. We meant to be peaceful but they were hungover and testy. They attacked. We sort of killed them all and searched the house.” He stared uneasily at the room full of wolves and frowned. “We did try it peacefully first.”

“Yeah, but they were dicks so don’t feel to bad about it little brother.” Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and went towards the door. 

“That’s it?” Stiles heard his teeth click shut, not understanding why his mouth sometimes moved faster than his brain. Dean turned to speak but a crack sounded and the entire cabin shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. XP


	5. ALPHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out what is attacking.

“Take your pack and run!” Sam yelled and Stiles dragged Dawn to her feet. She pressed back against him as something slammed against the door. 

“It’s the Alpha!” She whispered and the pack surrounded her. Derek walked over and grabbed Dean, throwing him away from the door. 

“You stay here” Derek pointed a finger at the hunter, before swinging it to Sam. “You stay. Watch them.” 

“Wait! Der!” Stiles tried to move forward but two werewolves grabbed him. Derek moved so fast that he was outside in a second. The sounds of fighting started instantly.

“Did he just?” Sam jumped away from the wall as something slammed against it. Stiles fought against who was holding him but he stopped when Scott and Boyd shot out the door. 

“Stiles, you stay here and act as a last defense on keeping Dawn safe from him.” Erica nodded to Isaac who wrapped his arms around the sobbing Omega. Stiles jerked his head to show he understood and the rest of the pack shot out the door. The fighting had moved farther away but it had become fiercer. He was still a little new on the fighting part of being a wolf. 

“Cas, do something.” Dean tried to follow them out the door but Isaac grabbed him. 

“Don’t. An Alpha is powerful, and the best ones to take him out is a pack” Isaac tried to explain but Dean already jerked out of his grasp by trying to slash him with a blade. The three shot out of the cabin and Isaac shot him a frightened look. 

“It’s fine, stay here and watch her. I’m going to keep them alive.” Stiles backed away as Isaac nudged Dawn further into the cabin and away from the door. He shifted into wolf form and raced to where the fighting was taking place. In seconds he found Scott trying to sit up, recovering from being thrown by the looks of it. 

‘Scott?’ he nudged his friend to his feet. The wolf sat up and leaned heavily against him. He turned him around, shoving him toward the cabin. Scott was to out of it enough that he trotted off without thinking. Stiles sniffed the air and quickly followed the scent of the Winchesters. 

“Where are they?” Dean was shouting and Stiles veered off toward it. After two seconds they came into view. The two hunters whipped around when he appeared. Sam had a large stick and Dean the knife. Stiles sat down and flicked his ears around as he listened to the sound of fighting. He had no idea where Cas ended up. 

“You one of the nice ones?” Dean waved his knife around and he cocked his head to the side. 

“You think it’s Stiles, cause I think it is.” Sam hefted the stick up higher and scrambled back as Erica raced through the clearing. Stiles gazed after her before turning his head back to the hunters. The fighting dulled for a heartbeat before a scream ripped through the forest. Stiles listened but it wasn’t any of his pack members. 

“Dean!” Cas staggered around until Dean and Sam propped him up. “He had something with him that winded me, but I’ll be fine.”

“Geez, what a fight.” Dean glanced at the wolves that appeared, limping around them and sniffing at the hunters before they moved on to the cabin. Stiles stood as Derek appeared last, panting heavily and staggering. He slid under his shoulder to help him the rest of the way. 

‘I’ll live’ Derek murmured and he licked at his muzzle to show he understood. 

“Are we allowed to follow?” Sam asked and Derek just gave a soft woof. “I think that is a yes?” When no wolf protested, they all made their way back. 

Once in the cabin, Stiles let Derek sink onto the couch and back to his human form. He threw a blanket over him so not to embarrass the hunters and checked on the rest of the pack. There were a few injuries that were healing fast and all that was left was exhaustion. He was sure their hatred for the Alpha was what made it possible, and so fast. 

The hunters stumbled in a few seconds later and he smiled at them as they stood by the door. He noticed for the first time that Sam was sporting a slowly blackening eye and Dean was holding his arm a little awkwardly. 

“You three can come in but you have to promise not to stab anyone.” Derek groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. 

“Promise not to stab anyone.” Dean placed the knife on the table and sunk down against the wall. 

“I’m so sorry that I brought this on you all. I didn’t mean.” Dawn sobbed out. Tears weren’t coming but from the stains down her cheeks made him think she was out. Stiles leaned over and grabbed a shirt from his bag as well as a water bottle. 

“Here” He handed her the bottle before pulling the shirt on. “We don’t blame victims here. This wasn’t your fault.” 

“But I…” She stopped and shook her head. “Is he” 

“Dead” Derek sat up with a grunt and rolled his shoulder with his trademark frown. Stiles wrinkled his nose in disgust when he slammed his palm against said shoulder and it popped into the correct place. “And the rest of the pack?” 

“They’re dead too” Sam supplied, sitting next to Dean on the floor. Cas tried to sit but ended flopped over their laps. Dean got flustered and his heartbeat sped when Cas’s face buried in his chest but Sam didn’t seem to mind having the angels legs hanging over his lap. Stiles stared for a minute, wondering how they were pack-like. 

“I don’t think getting us back to the hotel is going to be possible” Cas groaned into Deans chest and Stiles sagged into the seat next to Derek, who let out a groan. 

“We’re gonna have to help them, right?” he grumbled low and Derek nodded. “But they’re killers” Stiles smirked and got a flash of red eyes in return. 

“Hey! Hunters! We can give you a ride back if you promise not to hunt us down later once you got that book of yours. We aren’t hurting anyone here, we even hunt down the supernatural stuff that does come to town.” Derek threw his arm down as he sat up straight and faced the men. Cas rolled over and huffed, looking grumpy at being disturbed by the Alpha. 

“Yeah, alright.” Dean nodded but no one moved. Stiles glanced over his shoulder to double check on his pack. They were all healed, and Isaac was busy calming down Dawn with Erica. Scott got his legs under him and walked over to Derek’s duffle bag. 

“Stiles, did you pack some more water?” His brother yawned, pulling back to try to wipe some blood off his hands. Stiles reached over and smacked Derek’s shoulder.

“Nope, you were suppose to keep going. Remember?” The Alpha swung to his feet and walked over to the back, letting the blanket fall to the ground. 

“Geez dude, warn a guy next time.” Dean yelped, turning away and squeezing his eyes shut. Sam and Cas didn’t look bothered, Sam choosing to doze and Cas observing Derek as he started to shrug on clothes. 

“He does that” Stiles smiled as Dean opened his eyes again, a faint blush on his face. He stood and quickly moved around, taking count of were’s and cars and how they could place themselves. Derek walked over and held his hand out to Cas, who took it with an exhausted sort of look on his face. 

“You three can ride with me, and the rest can sort it out.” Their Alpha nodded to them as he dragged the other two to their feet. “You all get home safe.” 

“Did Derek just bail on us?” Scott asked once the sound of the engine faded. The pack hadn’t moved as the hunters were shoved in a car and taken away. 

“No, he didn’t want them around us.” Stiles reassured the pack but they were suddenly nervous. The hunters were alone with their Alpha, and just because they were nicer then previously imagined and tried to help them with the evil Alpha, they didn’t trust them. 

“We should catch up then so if anything happens, we can be there to help.” Scott grabbed the duffle and headed out. Stiles waved his hand at Isaac to show that he should stay with Dawn and they shuffled out the door. He huffed when he saw that his jeep was missing but Scott just nudged him along to another car. He didn’t know why they had so many, they just sort of accumulated a stash of cars. 

“You took the Jetta, again?” He laughed at Scott as he slid into the passenger seat. He froze and stared at his friend. “Dude, how many fingers am I holding up? You got pretty rattled out there and I don’t want to crash.” He waved two fingers in front of his face only to have them swatted away.

“I’m fine. I just need some rest and food to make up for the healing part.” Scott leaned down and started the engine, which would’ve been silent by human standards. For Stiles it rumbled in his ears and vibrated his skin. Dawn squeezed into the back seat with Isaac but the other were’s opted to take the pick-up and the old Buick with the rear facing seats. Stiles frowned, a little jealous of the sickening feeling of riding in the Buick and facing the wrong direction. He needed something to distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. XP


	6. Going home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Dawn's old home, they try to get things wrapped up and move the hunters along.

“So why isn’t she an Alpha?” Stiles asked Derek later, leaning against the Jeep as they stared at the two story house. It looked like a nice suburban dream home with the white picket fence to boot. The Winchesters had convinced her to come back to the house and the moment they stepped into town they were surrounded by people. Humans who Dawn had worked for and knew her from one thing or another. They didn’t know what had happened to her, and thought she was killed like the others. There was tears all around by the humans, but Dawn looked nearly panicked by being surrounded. Isaac had stood by her side and Derek told them all off. Stiles worked with the police because his last name was recognized and he got the low down. 

Two well known killers had swept through and whipped out the entire household. The real FBI came around and asked a lot of questions about them but the police were swamped. Dawn got off the hook because she was being transported to the hospital at the time her pack was killed. Stiles explained that she was running away from home, and the towns people backed him up so the FBI left them alone with the finances. Dawn was now the owner of the house, the bank accounts, and a chuck of land to the East, all desert. 

“Derek?” Stiles nudged his side and the Alpha turned from glaring at the road. A second later the Impala rolled up and parked next to his jeep. With a huff, he turned his attention to three blocks away where Isaac and Dawn were hanging out at a local park. She didn’t want to be near until they were sure the pack was gone. 

“Morning,” Sam didn’t seem bothered at all walking into a house where he killed. Dean looked tired with ruffled hair and his arm in a sling. Cas had tried to heal it but Dean had told him off saying he needed to be back to strength to do it. 

“Thanks eagle-eye.” Stiles turned and stomped into the house. He heard Derek huff out a laugh behind him and he rolled his eyes. He was glad he didn’t eat breakfast. The entire house smelled like blood and death, almost making him walk right back out again. There was some other scent that was making it hard to concentrate.

“How are we gonna know what’s dangerous without Dawn here to tell us?” Dean asked, playing with some decorations on the wall in what looked like the living room. He wondered around the house with an air of boredom, not even bothering to step around a crudely cleaned blood pool that had seeped into the wood. 

“Just do what I do. Let Stiles in the room. He usually tries to play with the most dangerous thing within the first minute.” Derek walked over and shoved at the bookshelf as he spoke. 

“Hey!” Stiles grabbed a book and threw it at him. The Alpha snatched it out of the air with a smirk and set it on the shelf. “Doesn’t that make you the least dangerous thing I’ve meet in while cause it took me a few years before I decided to play with you?” He asked innocently, stepping forward and adding his weight to the shelf. The pack made sure that a human wouldn’t have been able to move it. 

“Oh God! It’s like and old married couple.” Sam gaped at them with a slightly horrified look on his face like he expected a sudden ass slap. 

“More like a horny one” Dean snorted, trying to see around the wolves and into the room beyond. Stiles shifted out of his way, but he didn’t step foot in the room. He didn’t know how Dawn did it. A second later there was an angry yell of shock and Dean stumbled back, soaked. Derek grabbed Stiles shoulders and jerked him back from the room as the liquid trickled out. 

“What is that?” Sam raced forward but Dean was waving him off. 

“It’s mistletoe and wolf’s bane.” Derek hissed, peering into the secret room with narrowed eyes. Stiles saw the confusion on the hunters faces. 

“It’s very dangerous to us.” Stiles froze as Isaac burst into the room, panting slightly with a crazily worried look on his face. 

“What happened?” He stared at the hunters with shock before laughing low. “Ooo, humans.”

“I thought I told you to stay in the park” Derek snapped and the Beta shuffled around. 

“I thought you were in trouble” he flashed a shy smile and Stiles stifled a laugh when he felt Derek’s shoulders unravel under his hand. 

“Where’s Dawn?” Sam glanced at the door as if he was waiting for the wolf to make her way in. 

“She’s outside. She didn’t want to come in.” Isaac tried to step into the secret room but a grumble from their Alpha made him stumble back to stand next to Stiles. 

“Wait a minute. We saw you at that park, which is a couple blocks away and we set off the trap less than a minute ago.” Dean frowned, trying to shake that liquid off and shaking his head like a dog. 

“I ran” Isaac shrugged. Dean stared at him for a second and Stiles smiled at him. 

“Werewolves” He stage whispered at them and nodded to the room. “Care to go first for anymore traps. They’re set for us, but I don’t think it’ll harm humans.”

“How nice of us” Dean stopped fussing with his clothes except to pull his jeans away from his crotch so he could walk forward. After several seconds he called out that it was clear. Stiles didn’t move as Derek and Sam ducked into the room after him. Instead he turned and tried to smell past the trap. 

“Stiles” Isaac watched him as he carefully walked around the room, his shoulders rising up slightly in defense. 

“Huh?” He wondered out and headed upstairs, sniffing as he did. Something didn’t feel right. He could hear Dawn shuffling around on the porch, but he ignored it in favor of ducking into what looked like a bedroom. It was small and looked untouched by the massacre, but there was something about it that he couldn’t put his finger on. He shuttered at the ugliness in the air that was making him sick. Crouching down, his eyes landed on a towel and his body went cold. 

“What?” Isaac had followed him upstairs but didn’t enter the room. He reached forward with a shaking hand and grabbed the towel. It was still wet from a shower. He could just catch the scent of soap and it had fallen over a dried pool of blood. Someone was living here, and he was a werewolf. 

“Get away from ME!” Dawn screamed out suddenly and there was a roar of an Alpha. Stiles wasn’t sure when he moved or what happened but he was outside the next second, trying to figure out what was going on. Dawn was gone. Isaac was trying to run around the house to catch her scent and Derek was just standing there.

“Guess that answers the Alpha question.” Stiles murmured and Derek shook his head. He watched as his Alpha tried to track the pregnant Omega but they still had the trap assaulting their senses. 

“What took her?” Sam had a gun out and a frown. Dean was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he eyed the surrounding houses, adjusting the grip on his knife with one hand and the other running along the gun jammed in the back of his jeans. 

“One of her pack members who has become the new Alpha. He wouldn’t have had time to gain control of it.” Derek rolled his shoulders and started walking. “However, we now know who set the trap.”

“Yeah,” Dean glared as Derek strolled away, Isaac and Stiles flanking him. “Where are you going?”

“To get her back” Derek didn’t bother to look over his shoulder and Stiles sniffed. He knew how to follow a scent from some training, but never with a friends life in danger. Isaac was trying to go faster and Derek kept making little growls to call him back. The beta grumbled low when the sound of the Winchesters following them picked up with a few curses when one of them tripped. 

“You know how far?” Stiles huffed, forcing a smile and wave when a baby in a stroller waved it’s tiny hand at him. They may have been close to the woods but there was more than a few blocks of houses before they reached it. The walkway was a little crumbly with bricks sticking out, easy to stumble over so he made sure to pick his feet up. He was getting more than a little creeped that a wolf pack lived so close to people and no one noticed. 

“She’s putting up a fight.” Derek gestured just barely to a spot of blood on the ground. Isaac made a noise of approval and Stiles felt a smirk rise up. It was the Alpha’s blood, but that also meant she was stolen in broad daylight without anyone seeing. 

“We need to hurry before she gets herself hurt. She’s not going to stop fighting until she’s dead.” Isaac shot a pleading look at Derek, who nodded. 

“Do you know where they’re at or not?” Dean caught up with Sam by his side and glared at them. He was itching for a fight. Derek arched his eye brow at him before he turned and started jogging away. Isaac high tailed it after him, leaving Stiles to explain.

“We have a scent trail to follow.” He nodded after them and the three of them took off after her. Stiles didn’t have to rein in his wolf so the Winchesters could keep up with him. They were terrifying humans and they didn’t waver as they ran after Derek into the woods, their faces hard with concentration. 

“Almost there” Derek called back as the scent of the Alpha got stronger. He could hear Dawn snarls but they were already breaking up into frightened whimpers. He waved a hand to get the hunters attention and pressed his finger to his lips, nodding to a shack they were coming up on. It wasn’t rundown, but old and small. He wondered what it was for a second then everything was up in the air. Isaac raced forward and launched himself at the side, getting his feet out so he could kick off the wall to race away. The shack rocked slightly as the bang rang out. 

“Shit” Sam gaped as a massive, black shape squeezed out the door, ready to fight. Derek shifted to his beta form and stepped forward to challenge it. Stiles circled around and flanked the Alpha. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Isaac slip into the shack and he felt his heart skip a beat in fear. If the Alpha turned and attacked them, they would be trapped and dead before anyone else could react. Instead of panicking, he growled low, trying to draw it’s attention to him. It’s head swung around between him and Derek before it landed on the hunters. 

“Son of a …” Dean gasped as he dodged it’s attack. Sam rolled to the side, coming up on one knee and fired off several shots. The Alpha fell back and Dean jumped on it’s back, burying his knife in it’s neck before pulling his gun. He started shooting as Derek attacked it, taking out one leg so it fell forward. Stiles took the second to race over to the shack. 

“How is she?” He stuck his head inside but instead clacked foreheads with Isaac, who was trying to walk out. Dawn was on his back, her eyes glanced with shock and blood dripping down from her hairline. 

“Wounded but alive. It looked like he didn’t want to harm her, just capture her.” Isaac shifted her around, his eyes on the Alpha as if he wanted to kill it but then he had to leave her. 

“Get her somewhere safe. We got this.” Stiles shoved at him until he was moving away. He felt a flash of warmth when he didn’t turn his back to the fight, instead moving far away with strange sidesteps as he tried to angle Dawn away from the scene. He turned and shifted, running forward and burying his teeth into a back leg. Dean was still swinging from the back and Derek was picking himself up off the ground while Sam continued his cover fire. His Alpha shook his head and leaped. Slamming his claws into the offending Alpha’s chest and ripped, teeth met it’s throat and a started tearing. 

“Holy ..” Dean yelped, dropping down away from Derek as the Alpha started to fall. Stiles scrambled back and headed back to his clothes. The Alpha was dead and it was time to leave. He was ready to go home. 

“Derek?” He pulled his pants on, not bothering with his shoes and shirt, and went to find his mate. His Alpha was busy trying to spit out the blood from his mouth and he whipped his hands on his ratty shirt with a frown. 

“You two alive?” Derek arched an eyebrow at the hunters. The both received matching glares and they shrugged them off. 

“Where’s Dawn?” Dean stepped forward toward the cabin but stopped when Stiles shook his head. 

“Is she…?” Sam looked like he might be sick and he couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“While you three were fighting, I got Isaac to get her out.” He explained, motioning for them to move along. They started making their way back when exhaustion hit. His feet started to drag and he yawned as Derek picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. “I don’t even care anymore.” 

“You’re weird.” Derek chuckled and swung him around slightly. Stiles guessed he should be embarrassed being carried like a sack of flour, but he was to tired and had a view of Derek’s rear to occupy himself with. 

“Hey?” He barely noticed when they made it back to the evil house and he was placed in a car. Since he was the newest at being a werewolf, sometimes the transformations would knock him out. He went to get back out when a hand landed on his arm. 

“Please don’t leave me alone right now.” Dawn begged softly. He felt his muscles relax and leaned back against the seat, letting her snuggle close. 

“We’re going to get anything immediately dangerous to wolves and then go back home. Derek said we can send someone else out to deal with the properties and furniture and stuff when she’s safe.” Isaac appeared at the window and Dawn lifted her head. 

“I don’t want to intrude anymore than I have already.” She murmured, seemingly having a hard time keeping her eyes focused on Isaac.

“Well, you can stay with us until you feel better or forever. It’s whatever you choose.” Derek’s voice called from the back where he was shoving a strong smelling box against the seat. He flashed Stiles a smile before he and Isaac vanished back into the house. Stiles glanced around and noticed that the Impala was pulling out of the driveway. He hoped they wouldn’t come back. As if by some string of fate, the damn car stopped and Sam stepped out. Stiles groaned as the monster of a man walked over with a slight bounce in his step. 

"Hey, so I convinced Dean that you were good so we aren't going to kill you. Here" the hunter handed them a scrap of paper with a phone number as well as an address. "This is my number if you need help with anything supernatural in your town. The address is to a bunker we found in case Dawn needs a place to hide if anything else happens. No coming unless it's an emergency though. Dean doesn't know I'm giving this to you. Thanks for the book."

"Uh, thanks" Stiles took the paper as the man babbled. He had a feeling that he as feeling guilty about scaring Dawn in the state she was in. Sam beamed and jumped when Dean laid on the horn. 

"Come on Sammy. Things to kill!" Dean called and Sam rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the car. Right when he got to it, Cas appeared in the passenger seat and closed the door. Sam said something but he couldn't make it out over the sound of Deans laughter. The hunter slid into the back seat and stretched out as the Impala backed the rest of the way out and drove off. 

"What was that about?" Derek asked. He and Isaac had several more boxes which they started stacking in the back. 

"They said they wouldn't kill us and to call if we need help killing anything" Dawn flashed a weak wink at him before propping her chin on the back of the seat to watch them. "They even said I could move in with them if I wanted." 

"NO!" Stiles laughed low at both wolves shouted their protest and Dawns trolling. She was going to fit into the pack just fine. It was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the fic, please comment. XP

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. It's gonna bounce between POV.


End file.
